godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Spartan
The Last Spartan was a young Spartan commander who was very loyal to Kratos during his time as the god of war. In the God of War Series Ghost of Sparta Kratos' quest to find Deimos led him to the Temple of Ares in Sparta. There, the Last Spartan ordered his fellow soldiers to pull Ares' statue down since Kratos became the new God of War. The young Spartan glorified him and quickly left to hand something to him. After leaving the temple, Kratos again encountered the Last Spartan, who was waiting for him with the Arms of Sparta, which he looked after as if his own. After being thanked by Kratos, the Spartan took a leave. God of War II During Zeus' betrayal against Kratos, the entire Spartan army invading Rhodes was wiped out by the Blade of Olympus. The Last Spartan was the only one who survived, despite being the closest to Zeus during the attack. When Kratos returned from the Underworld, he was greeted by the weakened Last Spartan, who was told to return to Sparta and protect it. Upon traversing the Island of Creation, Kratos eventually came upon an area within the Palace of the Fates where a shadowed warrior claimed he had come too far to fail. A battle ensued between both men, neither knowing who they were fighting. Kratos was victorious, impaling the shadowed warrior and smashing him through a window. Both of them fell out of the room, and Kratos soon discovered with horror that it was the Last Spartan he ordered to go back and defend the city. Kratos angrily asked him why he had left Sparta unprotected. The wounded warrior revealed to Kratos that Sparta was no more – Zeus had destroyed it in his absence. The Last Spartan revealed his intention to receive an audience with the Sisters of Fate to change the outcome of the fallen city. With his last breath, the Last Spartan told Kratos he had faith Sparta would be saved from extinction and how the Spartans would live on through the true god of war. Infuriated, Kratos yelled to the skies demanding Zeus came down to face him. At this time, the massive Kraken appeared and attacked Kratos, clutching him within its tentacles. Gaia spoke with Kratos in a vision, building up and unleashing his anger. The corpse of the Last Spartan was useful in the battle with the Kraken, since Kratos placed it on a pressure plate, which activated an air vent, and allowed Kratos to fly using Icarus Wings, and attack the Kraken's face. At the end, it was eaten by the grotesque beast. Towards the end of his journey, Kratos went back in time and reclaimed the Blade of Olympus, changing both the fates of the Spartans and the Titans. Because of Kratos's time travel to the time when Zeus betrayed him, the last spartan is ressurected due to the paradox Powers and Abilities The Last Spartan was incredibly powerful for a mortal as he was regarded highly enough by Kratos to both lead the Spartan invasion of Rhodes and defend Sparta. During Kratos' and the Spartan's fight the warrior proved to be a challenge even for the Ghost of Sparta, despite being armed with only a sword and shield. He had also a great resistance, since, during his battle against Kratos, he was able to survive being hit by Krato's Blades of Athena multiple times. It is remarkable that the Spartan not only survived the monsters, beasts, and puzzles that protected the Island of Creation, but that he also made it to the same point as Kratos at the same time despite having started what must have been weeks or months later. However, this only might be due to the fact that Kratos has already defeated most of the monsters, making the Last Spartan's journey much easier. Trivia *His voice can be heard when Kratos jumps in The Pool of Blood. *Before entering the Garden of the Gods, where Kratos opened the red orb chests, the Last Spartan can be seen running on the other side very briefly. *When Kratos returned to the time when Zeus killed him, he had saved the Last Spartan, his soldiers, and Sparta from death and destruction. Blinded by anger and revenge, he killed Poseidon, thus drowning the world, and his beloved Sparta with it. *The Last Spartan is the only one-phased boss of God of War II. Related Pages *Kratos *Sparta *Spartans Gallery LastSpartan2.jpg LastSpartan.jpg The Last Spartan.jpg KratosSpartanConfrontation.jpg Palace 14.jpg last spartan 1.jpg index.jpg God of war 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II